


Capture Flags

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook's underwear (mentioned), Cute Michael moments, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Wendy worries about Peter after he tries to steal Captain Hook's flag. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''Peter on Trial.''





	Capture Flags

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Peter’s smile stretched from ear to ear. He flew near Wendy and her brothers. ‘’Let’s play Capture the Flag,’’ he said. Peter viewed John tilting his head to one side. ‘’There aren’t going to be two teams, John. We won’t have two flags,’’ he said.

Wendy began to frown. ‘’Are you going to steal Captain Hook’s flag?’’ She watched as Peter’s smile remained. ‘’Captain Hook might capture you,’’ she said. A worried expression appeared on Wendy’s face. ‘’You’re going to be in hot water.’’

Michael tilted his head to one side. He focused on Wendy. He blinked twice. ‘’Peter will be in a pot of hot water?’’ 

‘’Maybe,’’ Wendy said. She saw worry in Michael’s eyes. 

‘’I’ll capture Captain Hook’s flag and return here. Maybe I’ll also take his underwear for fun,’’ Peter said. He turned and flew from the Darlings. 

Wendy looked ahead before she gasped. She faced her brothers. ‘’Let’s follow Peter. We have to protect him from Captain Hook,’’ she said. Wendy saw worry in Michael’s eyes. She smiled.

‘’I will protect you from Captain Hook.’’ Her eyes were on Michael’s sudden smile. Wendy embraced Michael. She and John followed Peter to Captain Hook’s ship. Wendy’s frown returned the minute she viewed Peter dodging the enraged Captain Hook’s sword. She flew to Peter and Captain Hook.

‘’A gentleman doesn’t attack others,’’ Wendy said. She saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes. Wendy smiled as she shook her finger from side to side. She continued to embrace a worried Michael. She glanced at the pirate flag. *I guess Peter will try to take the flag tomorrow.*

‘’I’m not a gentleman when others trespass,’’ Captain Hook said to Wendy. After glancing at a rope by his boot, he dropped his sword. Captain Hook smiled. He lifted the rope and used it to tie his enemies together. He viewed them struggling. His smile remained.

‘’You tried to capture the flag. I captured enemies,’’ Captain Hook said.

 

The End


End file.
